This invention relates to graven images and, more particularly, to graven images reproduced in rigid substrates by a process of first optically scanning an image to produce a two dimensional data field of pixels with each pixel datum representing amount of light at one point on the original image, and then using a conical end mill to drill into the solid substrate at depths related to the datum at each of the pixel locations on the substrate.
Woodcarvers, sculptors and ceramic craftsmen have been preparing relief sculptures representing images of real and imaginary figures since prehistoric times. They cut away portions of the surface of the substrate to various depths until the image stands out clearly. In modern times some of these processes have been facilitated by machine tools.
It generally requires the skill of a craftsman to effectively reproduce an image on a rigid substrate, even with the elegant and convenient machine tools and carving devices available today.